My Dear Ashikabi
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki the last kunoichi is an immortal she has been living peaceful life until she meets Kazehana . Naruko x Kazehana Benitsubasa Uzume Matsu Miya Akitsu Tsukiumi and Karasuba
1. Chapter 1

My Dear Ashikabi

 **Summary**

Naruko Uzumaki the last kunoichi is an immortal she has been living peaceful life until she meets kazehana .

Naruko x Kazehana Benitsubasa Uzume Matsu Miya Akitsu Tsukiumi and Karasuba

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

Inside a two story house is a blonde woman is under the covers of her head around her waist is a redhead woman. Around the apartment is multiple bottles of Sake. The blonde haired woman is around 5'6 with 96 D-cup breast the woman appears to be 19 years old. She has tan skin on each side of her face is whiskered like scars on each side of her face the blonde woman's hair reaches Her ears she has a short Bob hair cut. The blonde was is wearing an orange tank top and black jogger pajama pants. This woman is Naruko Uzumaki female twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki and jinchuriki.

Naruko runs her hand through her blonde locks she then opens her cerulean blue eyes she married her eyes "stupid dream. " muttered Naruko as she remembers the dream of someone being stabbed through the stomach and piles of dead bodies she then grabs Her bottle of sake and nearly drinks the whole bottle she would've finished her bottle if she didn't feel a pull on her shirt she looks back at the red haired Chinese woman .

"Come back to bed Naruko. " whispered the red haired woman.

Naruko rubbed her eyes and glances at the woman clutching onto Her arm Naruko's cerulean blue eyes stares into the redhead's dark hazel eyes "can't Lindsey got work. " said Naruko in a dry tone.

Lindsey groans in dissapoint she then gains a sultry expression "why don't you call in sick Na-Ru-Ko. " said Lindsey as she licks the cum from her lip.

Naruko let's out a sigh and gains gains an annoyed expression "sorry I can't do your cute in all. But your pussy is alright and the head you gave me was okay. Now hurry and get it out I got work at 9 and it's 7 right now." ordered Naruko in a demanding tone.

Lindsey pouted in disappointment that she wasn't able to have sex with the beautiful bombshell known as Naruko Uzumaki. She then picks up her clothes and quickly gets dressed she turns around and looks at Naruko who's drinking out of the sake bottle "if you need me just call. " winked Lindsey Naruko just waves her off and chugs the bottle as the door opens and closes.

She released a sigh of relief "it's about time that bitch left she couldn't make me cum for 7 hours. Good riddance hopefully I won't see her again. " said Naruko glad that Lindsey had finally left. The blonde then grabs her face she gains a pained expression grits Her teeth she then bites on her lower lip causing it to bleed but her bleeding lip healed.

Naruko then walks to the living room with her bottle and sits on the couch and turns on the TV "is there anything good on ya'know?" ponder Naruko as she flips through the channels. "I wonder what the weather is going to be like? " wondered Naruko as she turns on the TV, usually she would check her phone like a normal person but her phone is in her room charging.

As she turns on the news "and those who are in Tokyo are quite lucky because in Tokyo it is an average 70 degrees but on some other news MBI is an abbreviation for Mid Bio Informatics, a powerful conglomerate founded by Minaka Hiroto has just improved the hospitals into new levels where they have been able to find the cure for cancer and various deadly diseases. While others praise Minaka for his genius and upgrading the technology in new heights. There are also others who believes he's manipul- Naruko then turns to another channel not caring who Minaka is.

Naruko with a bored expression turns to a channel at which The Drunken Master is on "who the fuck cares. " groaned Naruko in truth she really doesn't care what's going on in the world hell why should she care, it's not like it will affect her after all she's immortal she can simply outlived anyone. After all she's outlived all of her friends, and the shinobi era. She has seen alot to a demon tree, to a person who's the evaluate of a god and she's outlived all of them.

You might think being Immortal is a horrible life to live and the only person who would want to be immortal is Orochimaru but Naruko as long since stopped caring after all she's always been alone. The only difference now is no one to scorn her but she does miss her friends but there are two special people she misses.

Naruko then let's out a dry chuckle "if Tsunade-baachan could see me now she'll take this bottle away from me and drink it her self. " chuckle Naruko she then gets up she heads to the shower as she removes her clothes you could see a tattoo on her right shoulder and left shoulder.

On her right shoulder is a tattoo of a Yin and yang Koi fish swimming in a pond that has dragon Lily petals. On her left shoulder she had a Chinese priestess holding a fan behind her is a cherry blossom tree and it's leaves flowing by there's also a golden Chinese lion to the side. Naruko goes through washing Her body with soap as she cleans Her chest you can see a notable scar on her stomach as if someone pierced Her with someone she exits out out of the shower and dries off she puts on her Victoria Secret's blue bra and panties she then puts on her grey pants, white dress shirt, black tie, grey dress jacket , and black high heels.

Naruko crosses Her fingers in a familiar way "Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bunshin** ) alright clone make me some eggs. " ordered Naruko looking at her clone she then goes into her bathroom opening a beat up, old black box that had the kanji for treasure ( **宝** ) on it. As she opens the box she see's multiple jewelry but of all the jewelry she picks beads that has family ( **家族** ) Believe It ( **「(だ)ってばよ!」** ) in kanji, she also picks up two golden or hoop earrings, and a gold shard that looks similar to the necklace Tsunade has on the gold shard is the words Faith ( **信仰** ) in kanji the necklace is made from gold dust. Naruko enters the living room and she is greeted with scrambled eggs and sausage.

Naruko turns to the clone who bows to her "is that all you need ma'am?" asked the Kage Bunshin.

Naruko nods Her head "yes that will be all. You can go now. " said Naruko the clone nods Her head and poofs away. After Naruko finished eatting she grabs her car eyes and exits Her large two story house she goes into her garage and walks to her 2016 Ferrari 458 Enzo she turns Her car on and opens the garage she presses a clicker in her car the garage closes she then drives off, pasting everyone that looks at her with jealousy that this beautiful blonde woman was driving the most beautiful car they ever seen. Some people would ever whisper that car looks like something they'll see in fast and furious or transformers it also didn't help that the car had the Predacon magnet on it making everyone envious.

Out of all the things Naruko appreciated in life was the rise of technology and that's saying something since she doesn't really care about anything hell even sex became boring to the blonde kunoichi mostly due to no man or woman being able to satisfied her in centuries. While Naruko loved driving fast cars she also misses jumping tree top to tree top as the wind blows in her face she could do that if she wanted to but the female Uzumaki doesn't feel like being hunted because she has something that the government would want she already had to dealt with that when the Akatsuki was after all the nine jinchuriki.

But if Naruko wanted she could join the army but she didn't want to follow anyone's orders or be anyone's weapon. It worse that the some of the hidden villages saw jinchuriki as a weapon of course Konoha wasn't like that due to Hiruzen,Tsunade , and Kakashi being the hokage. Hell when she became the Nanadaime Hokage she kicked both Koharu and Homura out of the council. Due to their narrow minded and wanting her to break the alliance with all of course shut them down proving she is not someone to be messed with that was evident after Sakura had attempted to fight her when the war ended she of course won and put the pinknette med-ninja in her place which wasn't hard since she was trained by Jiriaya who's the stronger of the sannin with Orochimaru being the second strongest and Tsunade being the weakest out of the Sannin after all Jiraya is only true sage being the only member of the legendary sannin to learn sage mode ( **Sennin Mōdo** ).

Naruko still remembers when all the chakra start dying many of the villages became paranoid and believing it was some sort of pandemic but Naruko and the other smarter shinobi knew better it was the end of chakra. It had seemed like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had got her chakra back in away but not in the way the moon goddesse excepted. People would then start dying of due to their chakra network slowly dying but the first to start dying were the summon animal which was real heart break to everyone especially Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi, and Temari.

After they died out the Bijuu start dying which was a great shock to most but the only way for them to be saved was for them to be sealed which had almost broke the alliance but before any of the villages can start looking for any Bijuu they vanished which upset the council of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. Mostly due to they had lost their jinchuriki and Kages. Due to the kages fighting against the God of Shinobi Madara over thousands of ninjas had died Tsunade, Iwa, Mei, and A being the notable deaths even Killer Bee was killed by Madara when he sealed the Bijuu into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Some had even suspected that the remaining of the Bijuu had went into hiding while others suspected that Naruko had sealed the rest of the Bijuu into her making her the Whirlpool Goddess ( **Wārupūru no megami** ).

Naruko then plugs the aux cord in her phone she then plays Okasian & Bryan Cha$e - The Last Orcas (Pt. 1) Feat. Keith Ape. As Naruko looks around she see's various of buildings being rebuilt by construction workers wearing MBI emblem on their back "I need some coffee. Can't go to a conference and go over the sales that have increased and decreased. " thought Naruko.

" **Why The hell don't you just Hirashin!** " yelled a voice sounding high pitched but also deep.

Naruko rolls Her eyes "because Shukaku I don't feel like bringing unnecassry attention. " said Naruko in a dry voice as she drives to a maid cafe.

" **Awe, come on you know it'll be fun! You, Me, and Kurama against all these pathetic humans!** " laughed Shukaku.

" **Give it up Shukaku. You know she won't besides the fight won't be even enjoyable.** " said Kurama.

Naruko quickly cut off the the connection not wanting to hear the conversation between the nine tailed fox and the one tailed raccoon dog. As she parks Her car she see's two twin maids one wears red maid suit and the other wears a red maid suit. Both has slender build. She has long black hair and hazel eyes, the one in red has B-cup 79 while the one in blue has B-cup 93. Both bow to Naruko "welcome mistress. " said the blue maid.

"Welcome, mistress. " said the red maid But Naruko ignores the two not even bother at looking at the two.

This had made the maid In blue angry she gains a tic mark on the side Her head "hey we said welcome mistress you fucking dike! " yelled the maid In blue.

"Hikari quiet! You can't say that. " whispered the maid in red.

Hikari growls in anger "no! Fuck that Hibiki and fuck that fucking blonde bimbo dike! " yelled Hikari.

Naruko turns around with a scowl on her face "you mind repeating that? I Didn't quite hear you. " asked Naruko but it came out as a threat both Hikari and Hibiki shivered in fear as they see a one eyed monster behind Naruko.

"N-n-nothing. " stuttered Hikari who's trembling in fear at the blonde human. Which didn't make sense because both Hikari and Hibiki are sekirei and have a stronger body than normal humans both her and Hibiki are lightning sekirei and could fried Naruko if she wanted to but to bad for Hikari Naruko isn't a normal human.

Hibiki bows to Naruko "I'm very sorry for my sister please forgive us. " pleaded Hibiki.

Naruko just walked passed the two "better not happen again. " said Naruko she went inside the cafe and bought a Carmel fudge frappe she then exits out the store ignoring the two sekirei who looks like they're about to piss themselves sarced.

As Naruko gets back into her car both Hibiki and Hikari released a loud sigh "damn that was scary. " said Hikari wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Hibiki just gives Hikari a deadpan expression "it's your fault baka. " said Hibiki as the two watch Naruko drive away.

" **You should've killed them.** " said Shukaku.

Naruko rolls her eyes "and for what reason would I do that for? " asked Naruko with a raised eyebrow.

Within Naruko's mindscape Shukaku grins widely " **because it would be FUUUN!** " yelled Shukaku in an almost psychotic tone.

Naruko couldn't help to roll her eyes at the sand raccoon. She then gains a deadpan expression "ya'know you're starting to sound less insane. " stated Naruko.

Shukaku let's out a loud laugh " **that's because you're seal was better than that old hag's**. " said Shukaku.

"Don't talk about Chiyo-baachan like that. " growled Naruko this had shut the sand Bijuu up she pulls up to a large corporation building on the building is the word "Tri Sea Corporations " on the building, she pulls into the parking lot.

As she drives she stops at seeing the gate "hello miss Uzumaki." said the man in the parking booth. Naruko nods Her head the man lifts the gate allowing the gate to rise allowing the gate to be lifted up Naruko then parks in her parking place. Naruko walks to the elevator Her begins to ring she looks at her phone and sees its her assistant Kinpaku Baibu ( **Gold Leaf / Vibe** ).

Naruko picks up the phone "yeah, what is it Kinpaku? " asked Naruko wondering why her assistant has called her.

Naruko could hear Kinpaku releasing a gasp. " Ms. Naruko are you hear yet?" asked Kinpaku Naruto let's out a mental sigh she could almost see her assistant's flushed pink face. Naruko knew that her assistant has a crush on her it wasn't hard to find out the woman always has a blush and tries not stare at her body at which she fails.

Naruko drinks Her coffee "yeah I'm here I'm in the elevator. " said Naruko she then cancels the call on her iPhone5. Naruko then grins this coffee is pretty damned god. But I can't help but wonder what will Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taichou, and Ecchi-Sannin will think that I Naruko Uzumaki is the CEO of Tri Sea Corporation that handles medicine, foster programs, and technology." thought Naruko with a grin.

As the elevator door opens Naruko is greeted with a tall average woman the woman is 5'8 she has the body type of a Samoan. The woman appears to be 32 years old she has D 32 cup size. She has long curly brown hair she Carmel skin tone. Her eyes are golden hazel the woman is wearing a black business dress attire this woman is Kinpaku. Kinpaku blushes crimson as she see's Naruko's beautiful face. Kinpaku bows to Naruko "hello, Ms. Naruko your just about on time. " said Kinpaku.

Naruko just sips on her coffee "am I now. How much time do I have actually?" asked Naruko turning towards the Chinese-Samoan woman.

Kinpaku stares into Naruko's blue eyes before she can zone out she snapped herself from the daze. "You have about 20 minutes left ma'am. " said Kinpaku.

Naruko nods Her head "thank you Kinpaku. Me let's get this meeting on. " said Naruko in a tone fitting of a leader. Both Naruko and Kinpaku enter the conference room the next hours spent how the sales went up and down the employees would then explain on why there sales has decreased over the years. Naruko with a stoick expression seems like she's listening but in reality she was in her mindscape.

 **Mindscape**

Over the years Naruko's mindscape hasn't changed some would wonder why her mindscape is a sewer in the first place. Naruko even once tried to changed it but it seems like no matter how hard she tried the sewer mindscape would stayed the same the only difference now is the second residence in the mindscape and that is Shukaku the one tailed Bijuu, Bijuu of Suna.

Naruko stands in front of Kurama and Shukaku, the sand Bijuu grins at Naruko **"hey Naruko! How you doing girl!** " grinned Shukaku with a huge shit eatting grin.

Kurama who's standing next to Shukaku growls at his fellow Bijuu. If Kurama had to be honest with itself the fox missed when it didn't have to care the mindscape with its slightly insane Bijuu. Kurama turns to Shukaku " **must you be so loud.** " snarled Kurama glaring at Shukaku.

" **Ahaha, Kurama is a grumpy fox**! " laughed Shukaku with a wide grin not even caring if Kurama looks ready to rip him apart.

" **You know I'm the stronger Bijuu right**? " stated Kurama as his tails move around in a hypnotic way.

Shukaku with a causal grin just shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring mattered " **so who fucking cares Kurama. All the rest of the Bijuu had died with chakra was dying out. It's just you and me. Kyuubi no Kitsune and Ichibi no Shukaku! The great Big 01 and the Fluffy 9 Hahahaha!** " laughed Shukaku with a huge grin.

Kurama glares at Shukaku " **says the psychotic raccoon who's made out of sand**." insulted Kurama glaring at Kurama.

Shukaku glared at Kurama " **hey no fair Kurama! All the fuinjutsu masters in Suna suck! We don't have fuinjutsu masters like you did Kurama!** " roared Shukaku in jealousy.

Naruko raised Her eyebrow at Shukaku "are you seriously jealous of Kurama? " asked Naruko shooting the large one tailed Bijuu a questionable glare.

Both Kurama and Shukaku turn to their jailer. Shukaku turns to Kurama then to his blonde female jailer. " **Because Naruko**." said Shukaku pointing at Kurama " **that fucker never had someone put a shitty fuinjutsu on him making his fluffy ass insane.** " roared Shukaku. While Shukaku was grateful for having a stronger seal he missed fighting.

But Shukaku was hopefully that something excited would happen. Shukaku hoped something excited would happen. Shukaku then falls on his belly grumpily. Naruko shot Shukaku a what the fuck expression "what the hell is your problem ya'know! " yelled Naruko who has a giant tick mark on the side of the head.

Shukaku let's out a huge annoyed grumpy " **I'm Booooored! There's nothing to fucking do**! " roared Shukaku in boredom.

Kurama scoffed at Shukaku " **well what did you except it's been centuries and decades since the age of shinobi. "** said Kurama.

Shukaku let's out a groan " **I don't care! Do you know how many wars that have went by. We could've fucked shit up like the old days! God fucking dammit!** " yelled Shukaku as he rolls around on his stomach.

Kurama couldn't help but to agree with Shukaku. He to felt bored after all it has been incredibly boring over thr centuries. Kurama then shoots Shukaku a look of annoyance **"well you can you blame Naruko she has changed ever since Naruto and Gaara were killed.** " said Kurama in solemn tone.

Shukaku nods his head " **true and it's** \- before the two can even finish talking the two since a huge amount of killer intent.

Both Kurama and Shukaku looks towards Naruko who has the Rinnegan activated "don't ever mention that name Shukaku. Ever" snarled Naruko in anger she then leaves the two Bijuu exiting out of the mindscape.

Kurama shots Shukaku a glare " **you Idiot! Were not allowed to mention or even hint at the person who killed Naruto or Gaara you fucking idiot!** " roared Kurama glaring daggers at Shukaku.

Shukaku just blew Kurama a raspberry " **I'm an idiot! You're the fucking Baka WHO MENTIONED NARUTO AND GAARA! Last time I remember Naruko told you to not mention either of the two!** " yelled Shukaku glaring at Kurama.

Kurama snarled at Shukaku " **you just mentioned them!** " roared Kurama.

Shukaku hissed at Kurama. **"Only because you mention them first you over grown hair ball**! " insulted Shukaku.

 **In The Real World**

As Naruko exits out of the mindscape she shook her head looking around and seeing everyone stares at Naruko. One of her employee Shirubāwain Yaku ( **Silver Wine/ Bake** ). " Ms. Naruko are you alright? " asked Shirubāwain with concern in his voice clearly worried about his boss, even though see something goes in a daze.

Naruko just sips on her coffee "I'm fine now. Please repeat what you said? " asked Naruko staring at the Japanese man.

Shirubāwain nods his head "yes right away Ms. Naruko. As you know our sales in food, foster care has gone up while our sales in technology and medicine has gone down. " said Shirubāwain reading the charts off to Naruko who has a bored expression.

A older Asian man scoffs having the attention on him "we all know the sales have drop. And it's all because of that Minaka bastard." said Sei.

Naruko glares at the old man " Sei lower your voice. I run a business not a high school now stop acting like someone had just spread rumors about you. " ordered Naruko.

Sei who's 48 years old bows to Naruko "yes of course it won't happen again ma'am. " said Sei.

A Korean woman who has short brown hair with blue streaks in hair coughs in her hand "may I suggest something Ms. Naruko? " asked the Korean woman Naruko nods Her head at the young woman . She bows to Naruko in a sign of thank you "we know MBI is beating us in health and technology right? " asked the woman.

Everyone including Naruko nods their head Naruko looks at the Korean woman "Kim go. " ordered Naruko with a stern look and expression Kim shivers at the look she got a chill down the spine at the tone Naruko used on the woman.

Kim nods Her head "yes right away ma'am. As I said before MBI has been winning in technology and medicine but the only people who can afford it is the rich people. What I suggested is we do a few fundraisers that helps those in serious needs. " said Kim going into business mode.

Shirubāwain looks at Kim "have you decided the first person who will get this special treatment? " asked Shirubāwain in concern. She wasn't doubting Kim she just doesn't want to be in the situation where the corporation just shot itself in the face.

Kim nods her head "actually I do Shirubāwain. " said Kim she then passes envelopes with a girl with brown hair and eyes " this is Chiho she is a young girl who is confined into the Hiyamakai Hospital, owned by Higa Izumi, because she suffers from an aggressive, incurable virus. The medicine she takes is just slowing down the spreading of the virus but the medicine doesn't heal her. But luckily for us we have the technology to actually heal this woman." said Kim.

Naruko nods her head liking the idea "okay, I'm convinced I will allow this fundraiser." said Naruko Kim smiles at this. As Naruko then sips from her coffee "but...if the young girl dies you will be held responsible for the death of the young girl. So, don't fuck it up. Meeting over. " said Naruko leaving her employees in the dust all that ran through their heads is how fast their boss is.

As Naruko walks towards the elevator she has a cold expression "I need a drink. " thought Naruko in a stoick tone needing to drink before her thoughts go to her brother and Gaara.

Within the mindscape both Shukaku and Kurama have a sad look " **I'm sorry Naruko.** " apologized Kurama but the blonde kunoichi just ignore her.

" **Naruko did you forget you have two Bijuu in your gut! Do you know how much alcohol that will take!** " yelled Shukaku in an insane matter.

"I know. I'm rich. " said Naruko as she leaves the elevator and entering her car.

Shukaku grins at Naruko " **sweet!** " yelled Shukaku.

" **Is not! That could kill a normal person!** " roared Kurama in anger.

Naruko then begins to drive to one of her favorite sake bars "I guess it's a good thing i'm not like a normal human. " said Naruto as she plays Chance the Rapper - Acid Rain.

" **Yay! Naruko is going to get retarded shit face!** " roared Shukaku in happiness Kurama then face palmed himself in the face.

As Naruko enters the bar she goes to the bartender "give me 60 of your strongest sake! " demanded Naruko in a cold one of the regular customer known as Kazehanna walls into the sake bar with a tipsy smile.

Kazehana wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. She has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm Kazehanna walks up to the bar shooting a sultry grin at Naruko "are you sure you can handle it? How old are you? " asked Kazehanna.

Naruko takes one of the sake bottles and drinks from the bottle she then turns to Kazehanna "old enough. " said Naruko in a flat tone.

Kazehanna chuckles at Naruko "ehehe, a feisty one. " giggled Kazehanna.

Naruko glances at Kazehanna's body then back to her sake she then drinks the whole body. "Lady you have no idea. " said Naruko in a low noise nearly sending chills down the woman's luscious matured body.

Kazehanna smiles at the blonde she leans back in her seat allowing Her F size breast to bounce "how about you treat me to a drink or few? " asked Kazehanna.

Naruko shot Her a raised eyebrow are you sure you can handle it? Don't want you laying on the floor drunk off your ass. " said Naruko staring at the woman next to her.

Kazehanna grabs a bottle and drinks the whole bottle in one go she then grins at Naruko "I think I can handle myself but can you..." trailed Kazehanna.

"Naruko. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. " said Naruko.

Kazehanna smiles widely at Naruko "what a beautiful name. You may call me Kazehanna. " said Kazehanna introducing herself to the kunoichi.

Naruko just nods her but mentally she was happy that this woman who had the body of Tsunade and Anko was here. "Well at least this woman can be a good distraction and it's quite obvious she's not one of those sluts that go to the bar. " said Naruko but unfortunately she begins to start thinking about Naruko and Gaara but right as her thoughts were being pledged by these two she drunk a whole bottle of sake in go go ignoring Kazehanna's amazed expression.

But this also brought back another memory. The memory of Kabuto using the Fushi Tensei ( **Living Corpse Reanimation** ) on Orochimaru to stop himself from dying. She then shakes her head from the thought "there's no need to be thinking about that incident. " thought Naruko not wanting Her mood to be ruined by thinking about when Kabuto had literally became the next Orochimaru.

Drinking bottles after bottles soon became hours to hours with the two women unconsciously doing a drinking contest with the two ordering even more alcohol to sake, to Japanese Whiskey, Gin, Rice Wine, and Shōchū. Which had shocked the most since not many people can match Kazehanna in drinking.

Kazehanna looks at Naruko with a extreme shit face drunk "yooous 'hiccup' look like you've 'hiccup' Ben in wuv." said Kazehanna in her drunken stupor.

Naruko who's completely smashed narrows her eyes at the ravenette "you look lik you beeen heart brooken." said Naruko drunkly.

Kazehanna looks at Naruko with a pouting face "I'll have 'hiccup' you know. I like wuv..." said Kazehanna she then slams her face on the table knocked out from drinking.

Naruko sighs at this "great she fell asleep and I have no idea where the bitch lives. " said Naruko she then pays for the both of them grabs and carries Kazehanna in a princess like manner causing Kazehanna to snuggle against Naruko's neck.

Naruko puts Kazehanna in the car and performs a Kage no Bunshin "clone drive us back. " ordered Naruko going in the passenger seat the clone nods her head and drives back home.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of My Dear Ashikabi the next story I'll do is Species of The Same next is** _ **Devil of sins which is a Naruto x Millianna story, Darkness Within us dark Naruto x dark Padame, Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 ** _Would you guys like to see a flashback with Kabuto replacing orochimaru what did you think of the story. Did you like it hate but please if you have any problems with it don't bash give the pros and cons. How do you feel about naruko being the main character please give me good feed back._**

 **Within the three weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula- 55**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee-** **48**

 **Naruto x Toph- 45**

 **Naruto x Mai- 41**

 **Naruto x Katara-** **37**

 **Menma x Yue- 32**

 **Menma x Suki-** **28**

 _ **Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas**_

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Drinking bottles after bottles soon became hours to hours with the two women unconsciously doing a drinking contest with the two ordering even more alcohol to sake, to Japanese Whiskey, Gin, Rice Wine, and Shōchū. Which had shocked the most since not many people can match Kazehana in drinking contest._

 _Kazehana looks at Naruko with a extreme shit face drunk "yooous 'hiccup' look like you've 'hiccup' Ben in wuv." said Kazehanna in her drunken stupor._

 _Naruko who's completely smashed narrows her eyes at the ravenette "you look lik you beeen heart brooken." said Naruko drunkly._

 _Kazehana looks at Naruko with a pouting face "I'll have 'hiccup' you know. I like wuv..." said Kazehana she then slams her face on the table knocked out from drinking._

 _Naruko sighs at this "great she fell asleep and I have no idea where the bitch lives. " said Naruko she then pays for the both of them grabs and carries Kazehana in a princess like manner causing Kazehanna to snuggle against Naruko's neck._

 _Naruko puts Kazehana in the car and performs a Kage no Bunshin "clone drive us back. " ordered Naruko going in the passenger seat the clone nods her head and drives back home._

 _ **Recap End**_

But because they are in a Ferrari Enzo Naruko has to have Kazehana sitting in her lap. " **Why don't you just use Human Path?** " asked Shukaku in a curious tone but the sand Bijuu is just bored from decades of decades of doing nothing even when all the wars that has passed Naruko didn't get involved mostly because she didn't care about the wars.

After all she would outlive everyone and why should she care. She saw no reason to care or even bothered to care how many people have died over the decades if she so wishes she could've saved the human race from each horrible war but she simply didn't care as she watched civilization destroyed and rebuild she knew it was a repeating congregation. Even after the age of shinobi people had continued to kill each other for their beliefs or for what others have. To Naruko getting involved in the affair of these people would solve nothing.

Naruko scoffed at the one tailed Bijuu "why would I waste my abilities on something as insufficient as trying to find where she lives?" questioned Naruko who has her eyebrow raised.

Within her mindscape Shukaku grins in an insane manner " **because IT'LL BE FUN! Come on Naruko at least do something fun you haven't done anything exciting!** " grumbled an extremely bored Shukaku ever since chakra had died out his female jailer hasn't done anything fun while they lived in an era of constant war it never got boring sure there was moments of peace but conflict would always rise again. But Naruko no longer wished to get involved in wars anymore.

Both Kurama and Shukaku were aware after Naruko losing her lover and her brother the only remaining family had changed her they also knew it was about becoming immortal but it was mostly the death of her male twin and lover that caused the once bright, happy, energetic girl to become a cold, stoic, uncaring woman she is today.

Kurama then scoffed at Shukaku " **Hey don't scoff at me Fluffy**!" yelled Shukaku glaring his star like eyes at Kurama's very own animalistic eyes.

" **Don't you get high and might Shukaku I could take you on with one tail alone! Besides your a psychotic idiot! I don't know why you keep antagonising her! You Naruko won't fight you and I know the last time she someone was Kabuto!"** exclaimed Kurama.

Shukaku then glares at Kurama " **you can't say you aren't bored with no action and don't lie**." said Shukaku who's pointing at Kurama.

Kurama rolled his eyes at the Bijuu " **of course I'm bored but there's nothing we can do about. It's not like anyone with chakra are going to show up you, Naruko, and myself are last remaining beings who have chakra.** " stated.

"Be quiet Shukaku!" ordered Naruko she then turned off the mental link hearing Kurama and Shukaku. The female Uzumaki didn't want to hear the Bijuu rant Shukaku would always go on a rant at how bored he was she knew he does this hoping she will fight again but the thing is she doesn't care about the wars she has no interest in getting involved even if there was a nuclear war coming she wouldn't do anything.

Naruko then crunches her nose "damn, this bitch smells ugh when the hell was the last she took a bath." said Naruko as she smell the stench stank.

The clone glanced at Kazehanna "do you want throw her out the car?" suggested the clone she then quickly turn her focus back on the road even though it is the afternoon the streets are still incredibly busy.

Naruko shook her head negatively "no that would bring unnecessary attention I don't feel like having police come to my house. That'll just bring unneeded attention I could always kill the cops if they come to my door but that is unnecessary just keep driving." ordered Naruko while she really did want to throw the busty woman out of her car she knew it would lead to a negative effect. Sure she could easily annihilate who crossed her path but she simply doesn't feel like it.

Joining a conflict isn't something that interest her. In all actuality she hasn't been interest in fighting she knew and was aware of the power she possess is a level no one on Earth has reached mostly because no one Earth has any chakra she knew Shukaku was right about them being the only users of chakra even if an outside force had arrived she was confident she could take on whoever challenges her she was fully confident she wouldn't even need to be serious.

Naruko turned towards her clone with her gaining a stoic expression "besides we're almost there and luckily I won't have to deal with this woman's foul small." said Naruko in a cold tone as she stares at the passing people with her icy cold eyes staring at the walking passengers "these people are so foolish no matter how much time has change these people haven't change it seems like Eechi-sennin was wrong in a way but at the same time wrong. I've managed to achieved peace but that peace is broken when every warmonger or someone creates war because of their foolish views this world will always be doomed to repeat themselves these people are same nothing has change." thought Naruko.

Her name is Naruko Uzumaki the last kunoichi, the last chakra wielder, last of the Uzumaki. She is alone yes she has Kurama and Shukaku sealed in her but she's alone forced to watch as the world crumbles them gets rebuild. She realized centuries ago this world is in an endless cycle it always repeats but she remembers before the extinction of chakra before the war a time where she and her brother would wake up in their small apartment. She remembers when Naruto would always comb out and brush her once long sun-kissed hair she enjoyed it when the two of them would spend the day training and at some cases they would spend their breakfast and lunch at Ichiraku ramen even though at first they went there because they were starving on that raining day for them it was their safe haven the only place where people would allow them to eat. She missed those times where everything was simple but Narukp quickly pushed those memories in the back of her head those days were gone.

Naruko knew the days of being a shinobi were over it was pointless to think about such old times, those times no longer existed. They became a part of history a history that has became forgotten her eyes where no longer the bright ocean blue like they once were they are now a cold icy. She then glances at the woman sitting on her lap she then narrows her eyes as the woman begins to drool "such a crude woman but she is quite beautiful. Sure I've other women who are beautiful but her beauty seemed almost unparalleled to any other woman but her stench ruins her beauty." thought Naruko.

Kazehana who's drooling over her dress "I don't mind...another drink." mumbled Kazehana.

"Really she's honestly thinking about alcohol when she already drank. What an alcoholic." muttered the clone with the originally nodding her head in agreement both females blonde stare at their home with a blank expression both the clone and the originally were relieved that they ate home mostly because the smelling stink of Kazehana was getting on her nerves as the clone parked in the garage the clone then opens Naruto's door she pulls Kazehana out of the car.

With Kazehana out of the car the clone puffs away Naruko then grabs hold of the as she enters her living she sets the woman donwn on the couch she then turns to the slumbering woman "you better not stink up my couch woman or you're paying." said Naruko but she knew the woman wouldn't hear her. Naruko then makes her way into the kitchen she then opens her refrigerator and takes out a solid black bottle this bottle contains a 20 years old Sake and a 50 years old moonshine.

Naruko then pours herself a glass of liquor that's capable of giving anyone alcohol poisoning but due to her natural regeneration ability and having both Kurama and Shukaku sealed in her prevents her from getting alcohol poisoning. As she takes a big gulp of the glass cup she stares at the glass "how the hell is that woman able to drink as me. A normal person couldn't even drink the quarter amount I drank but how cares as soon as she wakes I'm kicking her out I don't care what's her deal. But I doubt she's homeless she didn't smell as bad as a homeless person maybe she's been kicked out." said Naruko she then shrug her shoulders.

She then sits down on the couch flipping through channel through channel Naruko found it amusing even after all the time has gone by finding something to watch on TV is still hard "why am I not surprised nothing good is on TV." muttered Naruko in boredom.

"Love." mumbled Kazehana who's smuggling against a pillow.

"What a total idiot." said Naruko as she runs her hand through her golden locks Naruko then released a sigh as she's forced to remembered her hair is short she remembered when her hair was long and she would keep it in pigtails at times she wants to grow out her hair but she always decides against. Naruko did find it amusing out of all the people she became immortal of course not by choice but she knew all those people like Madara, Orochimaru, and Kabuto hate the fact that she'd achieved what they could.

She then takes a sip of her alcohol she always loved the taste of strong liquor "with my company trying out this new treatment I need both papers if this Chiho kid and all the information on Hiyamakai Hospital and the owner by Higa Izumi. I'm full aware the little idiot isn't doing his job correctly actually Higa Izumi isn't doing his job period. These rich people are just the same believing they can't be touch no matter what kind of person they are they are no different they're nothing but an endless loop that just repeats itself no matter what you do you're trapped in loop I'm the only one not trapped in this loop. Even the greatest men in those world are trapped in the loop." said Naruko.

She takes amother sip from her cup she then stares at the old beaded wristband even though some of the beads were rusted you still were able to read the kanji on it. The blonde haired woman takes out her phone she then dials the number of her assistant Kinpaku Baibu "Kinpaku." said Naruko her natural stoic tone.

"Yes Ms. Uzumaki. What can I do for you?" questioned Kinpaku with her voice being laced with surprised but any coworker would be surprised if their boss had called them.

Naruko rolled her eyes at her assistance she can literally she how nervous and flush the brunette woman "I want the paperwork on Chiho everything you can get I want her medical history everything. I also want all the information Hiyamaki Hospital and Higa Izumi." ordered Naruko in a cold yet emotionless.

Kinpaku raised her eyebrow in a curious manner "umm, why do you want information on Higa?" asked a curious yet confused why her blonde haired boss wants to know about Higa Izumi even after the years of being the assistant she still doesn't understand Naruko mostly because Naruko has never open up to everyone in all sense Naruko was a person of business.

Kinpaku then shivers as she senses the harden glare of Naruko she then gains a blush she doesn't understand why she was turned on when Naruko becomes cold. but while Kinpaku is turned on she shivers in fear at the feeling of Naruko's icy blue eyes "just do it! I will not repeat myself is that understood." said Naruko in a cold tone.

Kinpaku shivers in fear "y-ye-yes of course mis- Naruko then hangs up her phone cancelling her talk.

Kazehana then groans from her slumber she then begins to flicker her brown eyes open she then covered her mouth "that couch cost 388179.75 yen (3,500.90 US dollars). So, think woman the bathroom is down the hall." said Naruko in deadpan tone.

Kazehana softly glares at Naruko "I don't throw up elegant women like myself don't throw all I need is to sleep it off." said the skimpy dressed woman with a small smile on her beautiful face.

Naruko clicked her tongue "tsk, do all elegant woman such as yourself drool all over themselves?" mocked Naruko with a snarky grin.

Kazehana pouts at the female blonde kunoichi "are you this cold to everyone?" asked a curious Kazehana as she moves her hair to the side.

Naruko glances at Kazehana "yes." replied Naruko in a flat tone she then narrows her eyes at Kazehana who leans into her personal space she then pushes Kazehana away "ugh, why are you still here." snarled Naruko.

She then places her hand on her chest with her gaining a fake expression of hurt "what you don't enjoy my company?" whined Kazehana acting like a child but mentally she felt concerned about this woman, this human was different she doesn't why she was concern about this woman while she was beautiful this didn't catch her attention she didn't truly understand why this woman caught her attention and she just met Naruko.

Naruko rolled her eyes at the woman "no I don't and you smell. When was the last time you bathed?" asked Naruko with a snarl gritting her teeth.

"Hey its not my fault stupid Miya kicked me out!" yelled Kazehana in a child like manner.

Naruko shot her a suspicious look and her eyebrow raised "then who's fault is i because you smell like you haven't showered in two weeks!" snorted Naruko.

Kazehana just puffed out her cheeks "mine." mutted Kazehana.

"What the hell did you even do and why are you still here." demanded Naruko in annoyance she really wanted to know why this woman was still in her home. It was like the woman couldn't take a hint and the two haven't even slept together.

"Awww, does big bad Naruko-chan not want wittle ol' me around." said Kazehana in a childish tone leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder "but to answer your question ehehe, I drank Miya's special bottle of wine." said Kazehana with a nervous chuckled.

"And this Miya person is who?" asked Naruko.

Kazehana looks up at Naruko with a nervous chuckle "Miya is my landlord at Izumo Inn." said Kazehanna.

"Have you drank her before?" asked Naruko.

"Do you always wear such nice suits." commented Kazehana as she avoids the question.

Naruko scoffs at Kazehana and takes a drank of her alcohol hybrid "you're an idiot ya'know." declared Naruko.

Kazehana released a loud whine causing Naruko to roll her ice blue eyes "how mean of you Naruko." replied Kazehana.

"Tsk, I'm not wrong through but seriously how dumb are you to do it more than once?" asked Naruko Kazehana blushes in embarrassment "I'm guessing from the blush you're stupid enough to do this on multiple occasions." said a cold Naruko not even minding the hurt look.

"Are you this cold with everyone if so I can see how you don't have a lover Naruko." taunted.

Naruko then flicked the temple of Kazehana's forehead causing her to sqeak in pain which surprised her due to her since Naruko doesn't seemed like the strong type of person actually Naruko doesn't even look like she can fight. Naruko then scoffed at the drinking loving woman "I don't need a lover. Besides I don't need someone taking care of me. " said Naruko.

Kazehana gains a sadden expression "everyone needs love." said Kazehana.

Naruko clicked her tongue "you sound like you've had your heart broken." stated Naruko.

Kazehana smiles sadly at Naruko "is it that easy you can tell?" questioned Kazehana.

The blonde businesswoman drinks the last of her glass she then pours another glass of the Sake-Moonshine "your easy to read. Even someone who's blind, deaf, and stupid could read you." stated Naruko in a flat tone.

The purplenette released a soft chuckle "that's quite a funny description a bit rude but funny. Can I take a shower here?" asked Kazehana.

Naruko just stares at the woman with an unreadable expression "no." said Naruko causing a grey cloud to appear above her head.

"But whhhhhy!" complained Kazehana.

"Because its my house you idiot maybe that's seriously you smell bad so leave before you contaminating my house with your horrid smell." demanded Naruko.

Kazehana rises from the couch and sticks her tongue at Naruko "your to beautiful to be this cold." said Kazehana with a warm sweet smile.

The last Uzumaki just glared at Kazehana "should you really be taking miss haven't showered in two weeks." mocked Naruko with her eyebrow raised at Kazehana.

Kazehana snickers at this "ehehe, touché Naruko Uzumaki. See you around." said Kazehana who walks out the home of Naruko with a sway of the hips but Naruko ignores her to take another drink. Kazehana then smiles in a mysterious manner "Naruko Uzumaki you are one interesting woman." muttered Kazehana Naruko was a mystery a mystery she wanted to uncovered.

With Kazehana gone from her home sighs in graditude the woman's stench was really annoyimg her "well at least she's gone. And i honestly she smelled horrible I don't care if she got kicked out or not." said Naruko.

" **And you let her walk home**?" asked Shukaku in a curious questionable manner.

She shot the raccoon dog a mental raised eyebrow "yeah, so. What about it?" questioned Naruko who saw it as no big deal since she's made men and womend walk home from her house it didn't matter if they good in bed she would still make them walk back.

" **That's... AWESOME**!" exclaimed Shukaku with glee.

Kurama growls at the weak Bijuu " **shut it Shukaku! You're too damn loud**!" snarled Kurama.

" **So, and**?" question Shukaku without a care in the world.

Kurama growls in anger and annoyance " **so, SHUT UP YOU FAT PIECE OF INSANITY**! roared Kurama sometimes Kurama missed he was the only Bijuu sealed in his jailer sure there was a time where his previous host Naruto Uzumaki had his Yin chakra while she kept his Yang chakra. At least at that time Kurama didn't have to worry about the annoying Shukaku driving him into near insanity.

But instead of getting angry at the obvious insult at his mental state the sand Bijuu just grins at Kurama causing the strongest Bijuu to sweat drop at Shukaku who's clearly not the most intelligent of the nine Bijuu " **why thank you**!" replied Shukaku.

Kurama rolled his eyes at Shukaku " **god damn psychopath**." snarled Kurama.

Naruko then takes another sip from her glass she then yawns of tiredness but not on a emotional or psychical level more of a level of annoyance she didn't know how but that Kazehana woman had become quite a pain in the ass even when the woman was asleep she was somehow able to be a gain in the ass. Naruko might've slept with Kazehana if she didn't smell so bad but unfortunately that wasn't the case Naruko wasn't upset about the chance to sleep with the purplenete now a days sex started becoming dull and nonexistent neither male or female were even able to satisfied her needs. Then again after being alive for becades up decades of decade almost every thing became dull. She then closes her eyes her breathing then becomes steady allowing herself to enter the world of dreams.

 **Dream Flashback**

Both Naruto and Naruko stare down happily at Gaara as they watch the red haired Kazekage rise from the dead which is all thanks to Chiyo, Naruto, and Naruko. Gaara just stares at the spiky haired and pigtails twins in shock not excepting to see his fellow jinchuriki friends. After all one moment Gaara could feel nothing but absolute pain and the next he's surrounded by Team 7 and nearly his whole village "N-N-Naruto, N-Naruko." stuttered a bewildered Gaara.

Naruto places his hand on Gaara's shoulder smiling at his best friend "yeah its us but everyone. We all tried hard to get you back Gaara plus you're my best friend if I couldn't save one friend then what kind a kage I could I be." said Naruto flashing Gaara a fox liked grin.

Naruko gains a brighten smile on her face she then pulls him into a tight hug Gaara smiles at being hug by the ball of energy and wraps arms around her waist "I was worried about you Gaara-kun." exclaimed Naruko.

"I'm sorry I worred you Naruko." said Gaara in a caring tone Kakashi eye smiles at Naruko, while Kankuro and Temari just smiles happily at the sight of the now former Shukaku Bijuu and female jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruko then pouts at Gaara causing him to gain a nervous smile Naruto chuckles at this "I told you to call me Naruko-chan, Gaara-kun." said Naruko.

Naruto then extends his arm out allowing Gaara to grab hold of his arm Naruto then helps Gaara up from the ground. Gaara gives Naruto a nod of gratitude he then turns back to Naruko "right, sorry Naru-Naruko-chan." apologized Gaara with a small smile.

Kankuro snickers at this he then smirks at Temari "you're never gonna let me forget this are you?" asked the puppeteer.

Temari smirks at Kankuro in a cocky manner "nope, never. Who would've guessed our brother the Godaime Kazekage whipped." whispered Temari.

Sakura then turns towards Baki the former sensei of the Yondaime Kazekage children "Baki, we must take Kazekage-sama to the hospital for medical attention." said Sakura.

Baki nods his head "yes of course." said Baki in an understanding tone he then smiles in a thankful manner towards Naruto and Naruko "it seems like those two have save Gaara once again." said Baki.

Kakashi nods his head in agreement "yes it seems so." said Kakashi as he smiles at three friends.

Later that day Gaara is sitting in a hospital bed Sakura stands above Gaara she smiles at the Kazekage "well, Kazekage-sama, you're all heathly it seems the jutsu Chiyo did really did save your life. You two can come in." said Sakura.

Both Naruto and Naruko enter the room not even paying attention to the retreating pinknette Naruko grins down at Naruto "so, how do you feel Gaara-kun?" asked a grinning Naruko with her brother matching her grin.

Gaara smiles softly at Naruko "I feel better actually. Better than I have in years." stated Gaara.

Naruko smiles in a cheesy manner Naruto smirks at Gaara "oh really?" asked Naruto Gaara just nods his head "that's awesome! At least you finally get to sleep." said a grinning Naruto.

"Yes, I can't help but owe you my gratitude Naruto, Naruko-chan." said Gaara.

Naruko just waved hhim off "its okay you don't have to do that." said Naruko.

Naruto thm wraps his arm around her shoulder "yeah, Naruko is right. You're our best friend, dattebayo." said Naruto with a fox like grib. He then placed both hands behind his neck "well I'm off your sensei Baku says he believes he can improve my wind release. See you guys later." said Naruto as he exits out the room.

Naruko then runs her softs warm hands through his red locks as she smiles at him with an sweet smile Gaara stares back at her with a warm smile. Gaara then runs his hand through her beautiful long golden locks. She then decides to sit on his lap and smiles at him she then released a small chuckle "ya'know all these gifts are from your fan club." joked Naruko who's staring at the huge basket that's filled with good well cards and sweets.

Gaara turned towards the giant basket he also see's a get well card from his former sensei Baki, and two cards from his older siblings. Gaara then turned back towards Naruko and carcasses her whiskered cheek "so, that's what they feel like your birthmarks feel interesting. But I don't need them the only one I need is you Naruko-chan, but what about Sasuke Uchiha." said Gaara stopping the female from kissing him.

Naruko stares at him with a questionable stare "umm, what about him?" asked Naruko wondering what does Sasuke have to do eith them.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her "aren't you two a couple?" asked Gaara.

Naruko shook her head negatively she released a small chuckle "no there isn't any lthing going on with meand Sasuke he's a friend besides a bet Sasuke's idea of a date is to sit in the dark and brood. That guy has no romantic trait in his body I mean I doubt he even know who's still treat a woman right but there's no Sasuke and me." said Naruko.

Gaara smiles at this and Naruko leans into his personal space smashes her lips on his Naruko was quite surprised how smooth Gaara's lips are she always except them to be rough mostly due to him living in a desert. The two then pulled away with Naruko and Gaara having a stunned expression "wow, that was." trailed Gaara.

Naruko steals another kiss from the sand using ninja but this time she sticks her tongue in his mouth. With Gaara not knowing what to do he just allows Naruko to do what she wants and she gladly does it as the two have a fierce tongue battle both pulled away with salvia being parted "amazing." said a blushing Naruko.

Gaara slowly nods his head "yeah amazing. I almost forgot I got you something." said Gaara Naruko removes herself from his lap. Gaara digs in his pocket and pulls out a necklace that looks like Naruto's own necklace that he won a bet against Tsunade. It has a goldenshard tied to it on the gold shard is the word Faith ( **信仰** ) in kanji. "I made it for you I tried to replicate my father's Gold Dust ( **Sakin** ) as best as I can." said Gaara who's feeling a little just stares at golden necklace in awe she then begins to slowly cry "you don't like it?" asked a downcast Gaara.

"No I don't. I love it! Thank you Gaara-kun! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Naruko.

 **Dream Flashback Over**

Naruko's eyes open with shock as she to begins to cry not just regular cry oh no her eyes begins to pour with tears of sadness and sorrow. But even with the emotions coming back she narrows her eyes and grit her teeth in frustration. She didn't want to remembered, she didn't want to think about the old days, and she didn't want to feel like this the pain she then grabs her cup and downs the liquor but that did nothing for the female jinchuriki as the tears still falled down from her beautiful face.

Naruko then grabs hold of the large building and begins to down the bottle she didn't want to remembered, she didn't want to be reminded how alone she truly is she's already aware of how lonely she is and she didn't need her idiotic subconscious to remind her. Even as she drank the whole age bottle of liquor she grits her teeth in frustration "damn it, damn it, damn it!" cursed Naruko in a snarl.

She then stumbles in her living room ignoring the pleas of Kurama to her to stop this madness to stop drinking herself to oblivion and the pleas of Shukaku to fuck shit up. As she makes it to the cabinets she then grabs hold of a bottle of gin and a bottle of Rakia; The alcohol content of Rakia is normally 40% ABV, but home-produced rakia can be stronger typically 50% to 80%, even going as high as 90% at times and this bottle is homemade reaching 89% alcohol.

She then takes the cap of the Gin she begins to quickly down the whole botte of gin in a manner of two minutes alone. "Damn it not enough!" growled Naruko she then opens the Rakia and begins to also drink the bottle of liquor. She then reaches for her bottles of Shochu, Awamori, and Japanese whisky but even drinking those bottles it still doesn't block her memories but soon she lost count at how many bottles her drank or what time it is. She then removed her cloak and opens her phone finding out it was 12 "well shit. I spent the whole after noon drinking. They're gone well at least for now." said a drunken obliterated Naruko who know smells like she was best baptized in liquor.

"Naruko you can't keep doing this. Drinking yourself to destruction!" said Kurama in a worried tone.

Bu she drinks a bottle of Scotch ignoring the Bijuu "actually I can." said Naruko in a stoic returning back to her usual self "while I can drink more than an Irish or sailor I won't get alcohol poisoning or overdose. Simply because I am an Uzumaki pain is something that each Uzumaki knows full well of." said Naruko.

 **Next day**

 **Location: Izumo Inn**

In front of the Inn Miya Asama can be seen sweeping the ground with a peaceful smile on her face. Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

She then watches as a bunch of leaves fall in front of her she then summons an oni mask "Kazehana I've seen returned." said Miya without looking.

Kazehana just nods her head in fear at Miya who's clearly annoyed "y-y-yes I have I'll clean...th-that up." stutered a fearful Kazehana.

Miya gives her an eye closed "yes you will or you would not be able to stay here another day. Now, take a shower you smell Kazehana." said the landlady.

"But I have something important to tell you." said Kazehana.

"Is this so important you must to me before you showrr?" asked Miya.

"Yes, I meet the most interesting person she truly is something. And she can out drink me." said Kazehana with a dejected tone.

"I supposed there's more to this woman?" asked Miya.

Kazehana nods her head "yeah there is, she's a bit cold and rude. But this woman this beautiful creature is hurting it seems as if she's been hurting for a while." said Kazehana with a dazed expression.

Miya released a soft chuckle "I didn't know you play for the other team." joked Miya enjoying the blushing and embarrassed woman "do you think she's the one." said Miya in a serious tone.

Kazehana shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure really. The wind works in mysterious ways whatever happens happens." said Kazehana as the wind blows through her hair.

 **Naruto x Konan - 119**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 91**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, and Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Whirlpool Meets Sand then Train By Prodigies, Our Nindo Way after that I'll update Curse of Heavens andand Force of Family I also will do Never Again and I'll do_** ** _Great Fox Demon,_** ** _Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, Sword Guns after that Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes, and Darkness Within us then Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	3. Tides of Collision

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _In front of the Inn Miya Asama can be seen sweeping the ground with a peaceful smile on her face. Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place._

 _She then watches as a bunch of leaves fall in front of her she then summons an oni mask "Kazehana I've seen returned." said Miya without looking._

 _Kazehana just nods her head in fear at Miya who's clearly annoyed "y-y-yes I have I'll clean...th-that up." stutered a fearful Kazehana._

 _Miya gives her an eye closed "yes you will or you would not be able to stay here another day. Now, take a shower you smell Kazehana." said the landlady._

 _"But I have something important to tell you." said Kazehana._

 _"Is this so important you must to me before you showrr?" asked Miya._

 _"Yes, I meet the most interesting person she truly is something. And she can out drink me." said Kazehana with a dejected tone._

 _"I supposed there's more to this woman?" asked Miya._

 _Kazehana nods her head "yeah there is, she's a bit cold and rude. But this woman this beautiful creature is hurting it seems as if she's been hurting for a while." said Kazehana with a dazed expression._

 _Miya released a soft chuckle "I didn't know you play for the other team." joked Miya enjoying the blushing and embarrassed woman "do you think she's the one." said Miya in a serious tone._

 _Kazehana shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure really. The wind works in mysterious ways whatever happens happens." said Kazehana as the wind blows through her hair._

 ** _Recap End_ **

* * *

Miya couldn't help but agree with Kazehana afterall neither Sekirei could've seen or predicted them being involved in the Sekirei Plan by that madman Minaka Hiroto she hated that man to use her people for his sick entertainment and she'd wished to kill him unfortunately she knew if someone bad killed him he would set the kill shift in each of the Sekirei killing them.

Kazehana stares at Miya who looks like she's ready to kill someone Kazehana places her hand on the shoulder of Miya causing the strongest Sekirei to look at her "don't worry Miya we'll protect them from this sick game. " said Kazehana.

Miya released a sigh "how can you be so sure? " wondered Miya with a raised eyebrow shooting the busty woman a raisex eyebrow.

Kazehana shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure I guess I have to hope for a better future. If neither of us does anything then our sisters will be slaughtered like some wild animals and if not us then who Miya? The Disciplinary Squad and they aren't like they used to be. " said Kazehana with a sigh she could remember there was a time when the squad was created back then they'd protected their kind but nowadays that doesn't seem the case especially with Karasuba leading the new Disciplinary Squad and she knew that woman was probably as bloodthirsty or if not more she was like a killing machine and she doubted she'll find her own Ashikabi.

Kazehana then walks away seeing Miya with a furious expression she then gains a cold chill running down her spine she knew this feeling it was the feeling she knew all to well she slowly turned her head and sees Miya smiling at her "where do you think you're going?" asked Miya.

"My room. " replied a nervous Kazehana but she then saw a second oni mask.

Miya then released a second Oni mask causing Kazehana to shiver in fright "kukuku, oh no Kazehana I did not forget you'd drink all my wine at which weren't cheap. So I'm afraid fufufu I'll have to punished you Kazehana you understand right? " asked Miya with a smile on her face.

But Kazehana knew that smile was anything but innocent it was a smile of a demon from hell itself but she course wouldn't voice her thoughts "what are you going to do?" asked Kazehana a fearful Kazehana who's afraid what Miya might decide.

Her smile then widened "why would I tell you that waste the purposend and fun at everything but for startes no breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the week and if I find one of my bottles missing again then I hope you enjoy camping. But for now you can clean the whole Inn and do the grocery shopping and I mean everyones grocery shopping that won't be a problem right? " asked Miya with an innocent expression.

Kazehana who has an expression mixed between shocked and horrified not trusting her voice she shook her head negatively. Miya smiles at this "that's great to hear your can get started by cleaning the front and backyard. It's awfully filthy and Kazehana you can't use your powers to clean." said Miya with an evil smile on her face.

Matsu has long red hair with side plaits and usually appears unfashionablely dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam.

Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She is usually wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part she prefers capri jeans.

Homura has two identities. One is as Kagari and the other is Homura. As Kagari, he is the host of a club. He is apparently very good at seducing women, as he says to Miya that he has slept with many, trying to find his Ashikabi. Kagari always dresses nicely and is popular with everyone. As Homura, he calls himself a defender of Sekirei. He wears a long black coat with a mask to disguise himself. A running gag in the series is the inability to see that they are the same person. Many people who see Kagari after they see Homura often think it's him at first, however begin thinking it's a different person right after.

Uzume and Matsu shivers in fear "Miya is scary. Matsu is happy she isn't Kazehana." said the intelligent woman.

The brunette couldn't help but to shiver in fear at the site of the two oni. She also couldn't help but to agree with the red-haired no one wanted to be in the place of Kazehana "I would suggest that we should help our sister but I enjoy living in the Inn and eating Miya's food. " said Uzume while she cares for her fellow sisters she wasn't suicidal enough to go up against Miya she'd rather fight Karasuba but saying that was streching a bit.

Kagari shot the brunette a raised eyebrow "so you're throwing Kazehana to the wolves?" asked the whitenette.

"If you want you can help her." said Uzume but she released a low chuckle as she saw Kagari frowns "so, it's agree right?" asked Uzume.

Matsu nods her head in a agreement "Kazehanna is on her own we maybe sisters but Matsu don't want to die. Not until she finds her Ashikabi. " said Matsu while Kazehanna is her oldest friend she didn't want to stand between the wrathful Miya afterall when she gets like this there's nearly nothing stopping and no sane person would dare get involved with Miya's fury well except for Karasuba but that woman was just blood thirsty Matsu then turned turned towards Uzume with a curious expression "but Matsu can't help but to wonder? " exclaimed whispered the red-haired woman hoping not to get caught watching Miya and Kazehanna.

The busty brunette raised an eyebrow at Matsu she understood why Matsu had whispered afterall if Miya knew she, Matsu, and Kagari were spying on their little conversation then they'll either be kicked out or go with out dinner. "So, what's on your mind Matsu? " asked Uzume wondering what could be going through her perverted mind a genius and one of the smartest Sekirei she is but she's still quite lewd.

Kagari also turned towards the red-haired Sekirei and he couldn't help but to shot her a raised eyebrow "it's not one of your outrageous experiments is it? You remember what happened last time right?" asked Kagari with a teasing grin.

Matsu then looks down in embarrassment how could she not forgot after all her last crazy experiment cause the power to go out for four days and she was punished with restarting everything and going with food for a week if that wasn't bad enough Kazehanna, Kagari, and Uzume were prohibited from buying food for her. She then shakes her head from the thought Matsu then pouts at Kagari "no, it's not another experiment." said Matsu she then gains a serious expression "but Matsu can't help but to wonder who Kazehanna had met that made her so happy. Matsu has only seen her like this unless she's talking about love. " said Matsu and each of them were aware how muxh Kazehanna enjoys the emotion of love.

Karagi strokes his chin while Uzume narrows her eyes her eyes went wide "hey Matsu, do you think she found her Ashikabi. I mean it does sound like she had found her person?" asked Kagari.

Matsu shook her head negative "Matsu isn't sure Kazehanna still isn't winged yet plus the person she talked about is a woman and last time Matsu checked Kazehanna wasn't gay. " said Matsu afterall Kazehanna has never been interested in women or men after she was rejected by Minaka to the intelligent woman it made more sense that she'll still be interested in men than women.

Uzume rolled her eyes at Matsu she then poked the red-haired woman in the cheek "don't be stupid you know as I do gender or age doesn't matter you your Ashikabi is. As far as we know your Ashikabi can be an old transgender woman called Jennifer. " mocked Uzume.

Matsu sends the brunette a glare and puffed out her cheeks "I hope your Ashikabi is a small little gay boy. " said Matsu.

Uzume raised her eyebrow at Matsu "and exactly how would that work? " asked Uzume in a mocking tone.

Matsu shrugged her shoulders her shoulders "I don't know fate is weird we'll I'm going to my room I have research to do. " said Matsu heading towards her room.

Kagari rubs the back of his head "she is one strange one I pity whoever wings that woman. We'll I'm tired from my job so I'm going to take a nap. " said Kagari he then waves his hand in a lazy tone who's obviously tired from his job as a Host.

Uzume shrugged her shoulders "I guess I'll watch TV or something. " said Uzume.

"If you're so curious about Kazehanna then why don't you ask? Instead of spying on her if I didn't know better I would say the lewd actions of Matsu have rubbed off of you?" asked Miya at the sudden appearance of Miya had scared Uzume causing her to jump in fright.

Uzume slowly turned towards the lan"dlady "I-I wasn't spying." said Uzume.

Miya smiles widely at Uzume "you know lying is a bad habit that requires punishment." said Miya.

Uzume's eyes widen in fear "p-p-punishment? Wh-what kind of punishment?" asked a fearful Uzume.

"You know just the simple things like no lunch or dinner, wash everyone's clothes, clean everyone's rooms, water each of the plants, and clean the bathrooms without your powers. Maybe this will teach you to not spy on others oh yeah and before I forget you also have to cook and prepare lunch and dinner for a week and if you think about tasting the food then I hope you some other place to sleep." said Miya she then walked away leaving a downcast Uzume left behind.

 **Location: Hiyamakai Hospital**

Naruko exits out of her Ferrari Enzo as she steps out of the expensive luxury vehicle she sees her assistant Kinpaku Baibu and Kim Nariko who's a doctor and in charge at Uintākurōn Hospital that Naruko owns. Both Kinpaku and Kim smiles at their boss and they see wearing a black and purple business suit the two women could never remember at time where Naruko had wore a dress skirt but it seemed like that style wasn't what Naruko favored and the blonde woman also had this aura of authority. Kinpaku and Kim gives Naruko a respectful bow "hello Naruko we're glad to make it. " said Kim who looks at Naruko with much gratitude.

Naruko ignores the comment made by Kim and looks at Hiyamaki Hospital with an uninterested look "so this Hiyamaki Hospital it doesn't look that special at all it's hard to believe Higa Izumi's hospital rivals my own. " thought Naruko who takes a sip from her coffee. After last night she'd taken a long shower afterall there was no reason of smelling like she was baptized in alcohol she didn't really care what others think of her but she likes to smell good. She also had a feeling Tsunade would marvel at how much she can drink if she was anyone else then she would die because of alcohol poisoning she was also aware no one could drink half what she could except for Kazehanna who in her opinion was a strange woman and an annoying woman but she doubt she will ever see her.

Within her mind she can hear the cackling of Shukaku Naruko had became quite a custom to the high-pitched laughter of the sand raccoon dog. With Shukaku being sealed in her had not only increased her chakra reserves and increased her immune system but it had also gave her access to Magnet Release ( **Jinton** ) and over the decades she completely mastered the art that made the Sandaime, Yondaime, and Godaime powerful shinibi. Shukaku grins inside the mindscape " **I say we fuck shit up! Just think about it that Higa idiot won't know what his sorry ass!** " exclaimed Shukaku and Kurama rolled his eyes at the Tanuki.

"No. " said Naruko in a flat tone while she could destroy the hospital it would be pointless not to mention a huge waist of time.

Shukaku whines ignoring the growl from Kurama " **kill joy**!" roared Shukaku.

"Don't care I'm still not going to do it just because you're bored. " thought Naruko she then turned her focus to Kim "so this is Hiyamaki Hospital?" questioned Naruko to the blonde it didn't look all that impressive compared to the other hospitals even through the decades she has lived it looked like a standard hospital nothing all that special but then again compared to the med nin doctors don't hold a candle to someone like Tsunade or her students.

Kim nods her head at Naruko it was clear as day Naruko wasn't the, least bit impressed with the hospital but she knew they weren't here for the hospital "yes, this it the hospital as you know is owned by Higa Izumi I've also found the room she's in." said Kim she lead Naruko and Kinpaku into the hospital the three women walked towards Chiho's room with Kinpaku due to she is the only person knowing where the patient's room. As they get closer and closer to the room she begins to get nervous due to the fact her job is on the line and the young girl could easily say no but even if the girl agreed she not only has to convince the girl but also make sure the treatment goes right or she might kill the woman and be fired Naruko was serious when she said her job was on the line and if anything goes wrong it'll be on her.

Before she realized it she and her coworkers were standing at the door of Chiho she could nearly feel the cold gaze of Naruko wanting her to open the door she released a breath she didn't know she was even holding Kim then knocks on the door "come in. " said Chiho as she opens the door she sees a fairy large room with Chiho laying in her bed and a television. Chiho Hidaka is a young woman who has pale skin she has dark brown eyes and long dirty blonde hair. She wears a hospital gown but when she's not in her room she wears a light pink blouse, yellow skirt, and black dangles but due to her disease she has she is confined to a wheelchair. She looked at Naruko, Kim, and Kinpaku not sure who these women are "I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Chiho in a polite tone with a small smile.

Naruko's eyes turned towards Kim who steps up "hello Chiho-san my name is Kim Nariko this is my boss Naruko Uzumaki and her assistant Kinpaku Baibu. I work at Uintākurōn Hospital which is owned by Tri Sea Corporations my coworkers and I are here to discuss a proposition with you before you disagree I wish for you to hear me out? " asked Kim in a professional tone.

Chiho's eyes shined in curiosity "a proposition? What kind of proposition?" asked Chiho.

Kim smiled at this, it was a sign that Chiho was willing to hear her out "I have been going over your disease and I believe we can treat you. If the treatment works then you'll be free from your disease never to be confined to a wheelchair you'll be able to see the world on your own but this process is very new because you are the only one suffering with your rare disease but if you do wish to take it then you'll have go be transferred to our hospital I can assure you if you continue to stay here then you'll never be able to leave this hospital." explained Kim in a serious tone.

She watches as Chiho stares at her with a shock expression "but they said they're closed to finding a cure! Are you telling me the truth I'll finally be able to walk on my own?" asked Chiho who sounds quite fearful that it's some cruel joke after the death of her parents she had been alone that is until she met that Uzume woman last week. To Chiho it sounded too good afterall all the other hospitals say there was no cure.

"That may be true for the doctors here but at Tri Sea Corporations it's our job to excel in the technology and and medicine. I can assure you I have seen what the doctors at Uintākurōn Hospital are capable of and they have done some of the most amazing things I have ever seen and the only Hospital that rivals or technology and medicine is the ones owned by Minaka. " said Kinpaku with a friendly smile.

Chiho attention then shifts towards Kinpaku with a shy expression on her pale skin "do I have to decide now? " asked Chiho who's mind was running at 100 miles she wasn't sure what to think or say it seemed to good to be true like the dreams she would have where she would stand up and walk along the beach but it was clear as day this wasn't a dream she was awake in the reality where she's confined to her wheelchair.

Kim shook her head negatively and noticed that Chiho released a sigh of relief "think it over and take as much time as needed here's my card. " said Kim flashing Chiho a friendly smile and hands Chiho the card that holds her information on it.

Chiho smiles back at Kim "thank you Kim-san this all so overwhelming. " said Chiho.

Shukaku grumbles in boredom " **so bored, AGHH! THIS IS SO FUCKIN' BORNING**! " roared Shukaku.

Kurama roads angrily at Shukaku " **shut up Shukaku!** " roared Kurama slapping the back of Shukaku's head.

"Shut it. " thought Naruko ending the mental link between her and the two Bijuu.

Kim couldn't help but agree with Chiho afterall this surgery can change her life in a good manner or a bad one but she can only hope that things go their way. "I know something like this can be scary and something this life changing should be thought carefully. We'll leave you now and I promise if you do choose to take the surgery then you're in good hands. " said Kim Chiho smiles at this and each of the women exit out of the room but as they step out of the room they are greeted by a man and two oddly dressed woman "umm...who are you? " asked Kim she didn't know why but these people were trouble not the man but the two women behind him who looked ready for a fight at the given moment.

"Hello, my name is Kakizaki and these are my two acocciates Ichiya and Katsuragi I am the secretary of Higa Izumi may I speak with you Naruko Uzumaki...alone?" asked Kakizaki neither Kim or Kinpaku liked the tone that Kakizaki used it obviously wasn't a tone someone used if they wished to be civil and grins that were on Ichiya and Katsuragi didn't quite help either it had only made the situation they were in even worse.

Kakizaki is tall, relatively slim build black-hairedman who wears spectacles, a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie.

Ichiya wears a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her and she held together by a small metal ring right below her breast. Portions of her midriff, her sides, her arms, even the outer portions of her thighs were exposed, while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow. She had long black thigh high boots and short black gloves to finish it. Her hair is less than an inch long, framing her skull closely.

Katsuragi is a woman of average height with B sized breast she was fair skin short brown hair that comes to her neck she also has brown colored eyes. She wears a tight-fitting yellow jumpsuit. The design is similar to the one worn by the late Bruce Lee.

Naruko didn't even glanced at Ichiya or Katsuragi she wasn't even staring at Kakizaki she was more interested in her coffee than the people in front of her but this action had greatly aggravated Kakizaki, Ichiya, and Katsuragi greatly. "You two wait outside I'll be out shortly. " said Naruko in her usual tone shocking her employees that Naruko wanted them to leave sure neither of the women were much of fighters but it was obvious these people weren't going to talk with their voices.

Ichiya grins at this Kim turned towards Naruko "are you sure? You don't want us to call anyone? " asked Kim who seems frightening for her boss.

But Naruko turned towards Kim with an ice cold glare that sent shivers down Kim and Kinpaku's spin "I do not need to repeat myself." said Naruko in a low deadly tone both of the women quickly ran away.

Ichiya placed her hand on her hip giving Anko a devious grin that was anything but friends "you must be a real blonde." stated Ichiya mocking Naruko's intelligence while unaware that Naruko is the strongest person alive far stronger both Miya, Karasuba, and Yume.

She stares at Kakizaki with an emotionless stare "what do you want." said Naruko to her none of these people were anything interesting each of them looked pathetically weak but everyone was weak compared to her.

Kakizaki raised his glasses stopping them from falling from his face "hmm, straight to the point very well Higa wants you to stop trying to get Chiho Izumi removed from this hospital she's in perfect care. If you do not cease what you are doing accidents will happen to your person." threatened Kakizaki but Naruko couldn't help but to feel insulted to her Higa was a coward sending these fools to scare her away.

" **KILL THEM! STARTING WITH THE BOOBS MCGEE**! " cheered Shukaku.

Kurama nods his head " **for once I agree kill them Naruko**! " roared Kurama finding the man increasingly annoying.

" **JUST DO IT!** " roared Shukaku with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Ichiya punched her palm with a grin "of course we can do this the fun way. " said Ichiya.

Naruko released an annoyed sigh "dogs." said Naruko confusing Ichiya, Katsuragi, and Kakizaki "you're nothing but dogs obeying your weak pathetic master I grow tired of this I have shiy to do and that's doesn't involve you idiots but then again trash will always be trash Iron Mummification ( **Tetsu no Mīra** )." whispered Naruko in a cold tone she then begins to drink her coffee. Kakizaki then hunches over in pain causing both Ichiya and Katsuragi to rush to his sides he then begins to screams in pain, they then watch as the man is crushed as if his body was crushed from the inside Naruko then disappeared from their site and appeared behind the two she activated her Rinnegan and placed both of her hands on top of them they weren't able to even get a word out as their souls were removed from their body.

Naruko then catches her coffee she then shook her head negatively at the dead corpse "maybe if they weren't so overconfident then they could've escaped but just like all trash they die with no purpose maybe this will teach that Higa to not send anymore of his dogs after him." thought Naruko as she exits out of the hospital she finds Kim and Kinpaku waiting for her out in the front "we're leaving. " said Naruko walking past the two and heading towards her car.

"Are you okay Naruko?" asked Kinpaku who's unaware of the fate of Kakizaki, Ichiya, and Katsuragi she also felt bad for running away but everyone at Tri Sea Corporations knew that Naruko wasn't by any means a helpless person and she was quite frightening she was sure if Naruko wanted to all she can is glare at a wildlife and it will cease there was also a huge mystery around Naruko and others would kill to find out about the mysterious blonde the woman was incredibly beautiful and attractive but the woman wasn't interested in anyone.

Kinpaku and Kim watch as Naruko steps into her car she then turned towards Kinpaku "Kinpaku I want any and all information you can find on Higa Izumi I don't care how but I want all the information you can find on the idiot by Wednesday is that clear. " ordered Naruko Kinpaku nods her head she then turned around Kim "and you have a lot of work I suggest improving this little project you have for Chiho also remember if you screw then you're career is over I'm sure I do not have to repeat myself afterall this was your idea. You better make sure you can help this girl and you weren't just lying through your teeth. " said Naruko she then starts the car up both women back away from the car allowing Naruko backing up and they can hear One Way or Another by Blondie being played.

Kinpaku rubs the back of her head and releases a sigh " I guess we both have our work cut out. " said Kinpaku and Kim could only nod in agreement unable to form any real form of words.

 **Timeskip: Night time**

Even with the centuries that have gone by Naruko always found herself enjoying the quiet night streets due to her sage status she finds herself missing the smell of fresh nature at first the smell of all toxic things that had corrupted the air very annoying but she soon got use to it but doesn't mean she'd like it. Her eyes then glance at the moon to others it was beautiful and romantic but to Naruko it was a reminder where the world was crawling with ninjas a time where humans could do amazing feats but with chakra being dead every human besides herself are as strong as a villager but she also knew it was a good thing the people of this world couldn't access chakra I'd they could they would weaponize it and wars would continue.

And this world didn't need another shinobi war while the Fourth Shinobi War wasn't as long as the first second, or third it was a war no one was likely to forget. But she found it strange the Fourth Shinobi War was a war to fight for their freedom but with chakra dying there was no warning, no declaration. It simply happened and there was absolutely nothing to stop it.

Naruko then takes a deep breath exhaling the smells of the trees and various plants. Maybe she would go to the mountains she always did enjoy the fresh air instead of the annoying pollution air in Japan. She takes a drink from the Hurricane alcohol drinks she then hums in pressure as the liquor travels down her throat she also did enjoy drinking at night it was calming to her far more better than drinking in bar she wasn't a social drinker. Even before the end of the age of shinobi she always preferred to drink in solitude as Naruko walked through the work she sees a woman sitting on a bench she raised her eyebrow "what the hell? Is she prostitute no that can't be it she doesn't look like one maybe she's homeless." thought Naruko she then walked up to the girl "hey woman what are you doing out here?" asked Naruko.

The brunette looks up at Naruko with a dead look in her eyes "ran away who are you? " asked the woman who doesn't even seemed to be bothered by the cold wind passing by. The woman's response kinda answered why she's out here but that didn't really answer her choice of dress.

Naruko takes a shot of her drink "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, where are your pants and underwear?" asked Naruko "I really do hope she's not a strange like that Kazehanna woman she had met. Maybe she was abused or maybe kicked out. " thought Naruko.

The woman looks down and notices she isn't wearing any pants or panties she looks back up at Naruko with a blank expression "ah, I forgot." said the woman.

"What the hell! How the fuck does one forget to put underwear and pants on? Is she some type of idiot or something? " thought Naruko she then felt inclined to take another shot of her alcohol she then licks her lips stopping the liquor to fall from her mouth "so what's your name? " asked Naruko with a raised eyebrow.

The woman's blank stare meets Naruko's stoic "Akitsu I am...scrapped." said Akitsu in a flat tone with an aura of depression surrounding her.

Akitsu has short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. Her clothing consists of a white button shirt a few of the buttons are unbutton giving the person an obvious view of her large breast over the dress shirt she appears to be wearing a white overcoat that's too large for her size and she doesn't seemed to be wearing underwear or any pants. . The most noticeable thing about Akitsu is the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead instead of her back which signifies her status as an unwingable individual.

Naruko just stared at Akitsu questioning the woman's sanity or whatever that's left of it "right, why don't you come with me. " said Naruko it wasn't a question but an ordered Naruko couldn't just leave the woman in the cold and she wasn't sure what kind of trouble the idiotic woman wasn't going to give her.

Akitsu tilts her head in "why?" asked Akitsu.

Naruko was really considering the brunette's sanity and her intelligence she honestly never met someone with such idiocy but here this strange woman was asking why "because so you can wear real clothes that's why now come on. " said Naruko in a tone that left no argument.

"I'm a sorry but that's not going to happen she's coming with me. " said a young man both turned and see a is a slim teenager of average height with brown hair. He wears a white formal attire that represented his wealth behind him is a man and three women Naruko just stares at the teen as if he's nothing but a mere insect "my name is Mikogami Hayato and these are my friends Yomi, Mitsuki, Mutsu, and Taking. You have something I want. " said Mikogami.

Yomi has brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon.

Mutsu is a tall Sekirei with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. He is equipped with a sword. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X' much like Kazehana's. The sleeves near his shoulders has a single band around them. Sitting almost lazily on his waist is a belt that looks more like an accessory than an actually functioning one. It sits slightly askew, the left side riding lower on his hip than the right, and the ends are tied together by a leather string. The only other distinguishing features about his clothing is the black fingerless gloves he wears, and the orange scarf he wraps around his neck and shoulders.

Mitsuki is a Sekirei with long blond hair. She wears black stockings, a black western styled dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it.

Taki's appearance is that of a young woman who has brown colored eyes with long luscious gray hair. She wears an elegant white dress revealing her cleavage and belly button.

Naruko's glare deepened as she stares at the teen demanding he gives Akitsu to the small rich kid "I don't care Akitsu, let's go. I don't have time to deal with some spoiled brat." said Naruko she then takes a drink from her liquor.

Mikogami glares at Naruko who begins to walk away with Akitsu walking besides her "Yomi, Mitsuki stop her! " yelled the teen Yomi and Mitsuki charged Naruko Yomi raised her death scythe while Mitsuki used her strings.

"Idiots. " muttered Naruko before either couple even touch the immortal kunoichi both women are trapped in an iron substance.

Mutsu and Taki stare in shock "is she a Sekirei?" wondered Mutsu.

Naruko hears what Mutsu said but she didn't know or care what a Sekirei was "Iron Sarcophagus Burial ( **Tetsu no Sekkanshoku Maisō** )." muttered Naruko she then closes her hand as she closes her hand the iron sand fully covers the two and crushes the two Mikogami stares as the blood from his Sekirei leaks out from the iron he watches as the iron is removed from their collapse body the iron sand then vanished.

Mikogami then turned towards Mutsu "get her I want her!" exclaimed the spoiled rich teen he had never seen a Sekirei able to control iron he needed both Akitsu and Naruko for his collection unfortunately for him Naruko isn't someone be controlled.

Mutsu nods his head and charges at Naruko but Naruko easily steps to the side her eyes stares coldly at Mutsu "God this idiot is slow. " thought Naruko she then casually steps back from her palm a long black rod comes out she then hits Mutsu in the jaw the force from the hit cause the man to hit ground he was sure his jaw was broken the blow was as strong as a fighter type he then released a painful gasp as he's kicked in the gut Mutsu jumps back he then charges at Naruko she simply swings the rod as the rod comes in contact with the sword it shatters into pieces she then raised her hand he watches in shock as her hand is extended from her wrist eight metallic spikes come out of her mechanical transformed arm "Sacred Arachnid Hunter ( **Shinseina Kumoruihantā** )." said Naruko the eight blades stab into Mutsu's shoulders, legs, ribs, and shins each blade then gain a hook locking into the body of Mutsu the blonde woman then throws Mutsu to Mikogami Taki catches the injured Mutsu.

Taki glares at Naruko for not only killing two of her comrades but injured Mutsu Naruko glare becomes cold and emotionless "if you enjoy living then leave now. " snarled Naruko with her Rinnegan glaring into Mikogami and Taki's soul.

"Th-This isn't over!" yelled Mikogami who ran off with Taki following after him who has Mutsu on her back.

Naruko scoffed at Mikogami he then turned towards Akitsu who had a deep blush across her Naruko raised an eyebrow at Akitsu before she had time to even react or question her about the blush that plagues Akitsu's pale face "Ashikabi." whispered Akitsu her lips meet Naruko's at which Naruko's her eyes narrowed not at the kiss but at the blue wings that manifested from her back she pulls herself away from Akitsu and watches as the strange tattoo from her forehead vanish "this is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" said Akitsu.

Naruko wasn't sure what to make at the strange claim but she honestly couldn't find herself to care after the crazy day she had all she wanted to do is to go home and drink herself to sleep "come on, Akitsu we're leaving. " said Naruko Akitsu quickly latched herself on to Naruko's arm burying Naruko's arm between the breast of Akitsu who just leaned her head on Naruko's shoulder.

* * *

. ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: Next I'll update Heir of Gorgon and then Foxes of Snake )_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
